


One Thousand Feet And Falling

by akxmin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Awkwardness, Crushes, Dean Winchester is So Whipped, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Librarian Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Humor, Table Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27551623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akxmin/pseuds/akxmin
Summary: Levanta la vista cuando oye la fuerte voz de Charlie desde el otro lado de la habitación y casi deja caer sus libros, y sus gafas, cuando ve al dúo de Charlie y Sam en la mesa. Sus ojos se abren y comienza a tartamudear en un jadeo.—Oh Dios,oh Dios, no limpié la mesa. Nadie limpió la mesa. Están sentados en la mesa donde tuvimossexo…Dean se ríe entre dientes, haciendo callar a Castiel colocando un dedo sobre sus labios.—Me aseguré de que Sam se sentara en el otro lado.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Castiel
Kudos: 34





	One Thousand Feet And Falling

**Author's Note:**

> Adapté uno de mis fics al Destiel, eso.

Dean tiene la mala costumbre de querer hacer más de lo que en realidad puede manejar.

Desde su niñez, y tal vez siendo ligeramente influenciado por su estricto padre, detestaba sentirse _débil_. Y Dean consideraba una señal de debilidad el admitir que algo quizá fuese demasiado para él, por lo que esa absurda idea fue la razón por la que Dean terminó eligiendo dos especialidades totalmente diferentes; Ingeniería Mecánica, y Composición.

Ocho clases, sumando su ocupación temporal en uno de los laboratorios —cortesía de Lisa, quien no dejó de molestarlo hasta aceptar ayudarla con uno de sus ridículos proyectos—, y un trabajo a tiempo parcial como mezclador de música para el locutor del programa nocturno del radio de la universidad. Lo que significaba que no tenía suficiente tiempo para una de las necesidades fisiológicas más importantes: dormir.

Por lo que mientras hubiera una mesa vacía y nadie causara un alboroto, la biblioteca era un buen lugar para tratar de dormir un poco. El único inconveniente era quizá que su hermano y su mejor amiga también frecuentaban la biblioteca, pero era eso, o tener que caminar hasta su maldito dormitorio que estaba al otro lado del campus. Afortunadamente, hoy es martes y significa que ambos tienen clases, por lo que al fin tendrá algunas horas para poder dormir sin interrupciones.

Lo único que quería era un poco de _maldita_ paz y tranquilidad.

—¡Dean!

Pero nunca ha sido un hombre con suerte.

Charlie es una buena amiga, o al menos la mayor parte del tiempo, pero en opinión de Dean llama _demasiado_ la atención para su gusto. Como ahora, mientras la observa agitar las manos y ganándose varias miradas, como si Dean no pudiera verlos o dónde encontrarlos exactamente. Hay una mesa más o menos oculta en el segundo piso de la biblioteca, cerca de la sección de historia, que rápidamente convirtieron en su lugar de encuentro no-oficial.

Hoy, ellos ya están allí. Charlie holgazaneando como es habitual, con sus libros esparcidos por toda la mesa en completo desorden. Según Charlie, se queda solo para molestarlo a él y a Sam, porque no tiene nada mejor que hacer. Sam, en cambio, está escribiendo rápidamente con sus ojos yendo y viniendo desde la libreta a lo que Dean reconoce como un libro de la clase de ciencias.

—Mierda —sisea Dean, dejándose caer en una de las sillas que aún quedan libres, arrojando su mochila al suelo—. Es una _biblioteca_ , Charlie. Se supone que debes estar en silencio.

Como de costumbre, la nombrada ignora cualquier comentario reprobable de su mejor amigo.

—Anímate, Dean. Tu _novio_ está aquí hoy.

Oh.

Porque a Dean también le gustaba frecuentar la biblioteca debido a un bibliotecario en particular. Lo llaman Castiel, trabaja por turnos en el segundo piso y también es un estudiante de segundo año.

Casi todos los días lo observa recorriendo los pasillos con varios libros en sus brazos y empujar las gafas con sus dedos cuando resbalan del puente de su nariz. Es más bajo que Dean por escasos centímetros, y a él le encanta que a veces pueda vislumbrar la piel de su cuello y más allá de sus hombros cuando lleva puesta una prenda varias tallas más grandes. Tiene suave cabello negro, y ojos de una tonalidad azul que se estrechan con ligereza al mismo tiempo que unos labios aún más perfectos al trazar una de sus sonrisas…

Bien, quizá Dean le haya estado prestando _demasiada_ atención a Castiel últimamente.

Atención que por supuesto, no pasa desapercibida a ojos de su hermano y mejor amiga. Especialmente Charlie, quien varias veces atrapó a Dean y al bibliotecario mirarse furtivamente cuando el otro no lo hacía. Pero esos son detalles para más adelante.

Dean puede sentir las puntas de sus orejas comenzando a enrojecer, por lo que solo oculta su rostro entre sus brazos sobre la mesa. Charlie es una buena amiga, pero a veces _realmente_ la detesta.

—Te lo perdiste —continúa Charlie, totalmente ajena al hecho de que Dean prefiere no hablar del tema—. Estaba ordenando unos libros en los estantes de abajo y en serio, su lindo trasero-…

—Shh... —sisea, mirando a su alrededor para asegurarse de que dicho bibliotecario no estuviera al alcance del oído. Al parecer no se encuentra en ningún lugar a la vista, lo cual está más que bien. Los pervertidos comentarios de su mejor amiga no deberían siquiera estar cerca suyo. Charlie se reclina hacia atrás sobre su silla y hace un puchero, cruzando los brazos.

—¿Qué? ¿Estoy hablando demasiado _fuerte_? —dice, aumentando el volumen al final de la oración, para enfatizar su punto.

—Charlie, te juro por _Dios_ … —Dean amenaza, pero la frase es interrumpida por un ruido ahogado de sus propios labios, cuando una silueta familiar y de cabello negro camina para rodear una de las estanterías cercanas.

Castiel está impecable como siempre, incluso si su cabello luce un poco más mullido y desordenado de lo normal, como si hubiera estado pasando sus dedos varias veces a través de las hebras. El suéter a rayas color negro y azul que lleva puesto parece demasiado grande en su figura. Dean no puede evitar sentirse un tanto ofendido, porque el cuello de este suéter en particular es tan ancho que la prenda casi pende de uno de los hombros de Castiel.

¿Quién mierda podía permitir algo así?

Luego de volver a ser consciente de que está mirando como un idiota y con la boca abierta, Dean aprieta su mandíbula fuerza y mira a Charlie. Sam sigue ignorando todo lo que está ocurriendo y no es justo que él sea el único afectado.

—¿No tienes clase?

Charlie juega distraída con la pantalla de su móvil y solo se encoge de hombros.

—Sí, en un rato, pero quiero quedarme aquí, es más divertido —una pequeña sonrisa adorna sus labios y debajo de la mesa cruza una pierna sobre la otra—. ¿Debería hablar con él por ti?

Tiene una visión bastante buena y por eso Charlie puede ver al bibliotecario mirando hacia su mesa desde su posición detrás de una de las estanterías. Luego vuelve a enfocarse en Dean.

—Él te está mirando. ¿Por qué no le pides ayuda para buscar algún libro que tengas que leer?

Dean frunce el ceño, negándose _totalmente_ a mirar a Castiel y, en cambio, solo deja caer su cabeza contra la superficie fresca de la mesa. De repente, se escucha un audible golpe en toda la sala y Dean voltea su mirada justo a tiempo para ver en el piso la pila de libros con la que Castiel estaba trabajando.

—Si _eso_ no te parece una señal —Sam finalmente rompe el silencio, mientras guarda sus libros—. Entonces debo estar imaginando cosas.

Charlie se ve tan emocionada que parece que la mañana de Navidad se le ha adelantado, pero solo imita a Sam y también guarda sus cosas.

—Tengo que irme, es una lástima. Pero Castiel podría necesitar algo de ayuda.

Y es verdad. Cuando Dean escatima una breve mirada, grave error por cierto, Castiel se encuentra agachado sobre la pila de libros dispersos en el suelo, mostrando perfectamente su _lindo_ trasero cortesía de unos jeans azul oscuro muy bien ajustados. Maldiciendo en voz baja, Dean se remueve con ligereza en su silla antes de levantarse y dirigirse lentamente hacia el bibliotecario.

Una vez que alcanza una distancia prudente, se aclara la garganta esperando no sobresaltarle.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?

A pesar de la precaución de Dean, Castiel parece sorprenderse al escuchar la repentina voz detrás suyo, porque trata de levantarse e inevitablemente se golpea la cabeza contra el estante superior.

Castiel maldice entre dientes, enderezándose y reajustando sus gafas con una de sus manos, mientras que la otra frota su cabeza en el área del golpe. Se da la vuelta y parpadea, mirando fijamente el cabello de Dean por un instante antes de bajar la mirada y que los ojos de ambos se encuentren.

Otro grave error.

Castiel siente un rubor extenderse por sus mejillas y aparta su mirada del otro rápidamente, exhalando un suspiro.

—Eso fue… realmente vergonzoso —el estudiante se inclina y comienza a recoger los libros, deseando interiormente poder desaparecer y luego arrojarse por la escalera del segundo piso—. No tienes que ayudar, los libros estaban en orden de autor y tendrías que revisarlos.

—No me importa, de verdad —Dean se agacha y también comienza a recoger algunos de los libros dispersos más allá del alcance del bibliotecario, revisando los laterales y clasificándolos según el autor. Castiel no se molesta en debatir, así que simplemente vuelve a organizar los libros desde el principio.

Un silencio un tanto incómodo está flotando en el aire y Castiel se aclara la garganta una sola vez cuando casi terminan.

—Gracias… por la ayuda —dice Castiel dócilmente, mirando a Dean por sobre la montura de sus gafas, antes de desviar sus ojos hacia los libros casi totalmente ordenados en el suelo.

—No es nada —Dean, definitivamente, _no_ sintió a su corazón saltarse un latido.

Cuando el último libro finalmente es agregado a la pila, Dean piensa que lo mejor sería regresar a la poca seguridad que sintió que su mesa le ofrecía. Pero al parecer su boca tenía otros planes.

—Soy Dean por cierto — _deja de hablar, idiota_.

El otro estudiante se levanta y lleva la pila de libros a sus brazos.

—Lo sé —dice Castiel, mientras desliza un libro en uno de los espacios de un estante a su izquierda—… Disculpa, eso debe haber sonado espeluznante —sonríe ligeramente y Dean se queda observando los labios de Castiel por demasiado tiempo—. Haces música, ¿verdad?

—Oh, sí. Más o menos —Dean no puede evitar sentirse un tanto extrañado—. Solo a tiempo parcial para la radio de la universidad, y a veces en fiestas. Aunque es algo raro que me conozcas.

Castiel se encoge de hombros y continúa colocando los libros en la estantería. Sabe que se está sonrojando y no quiere que Dean lo vea. Había hecho el ridículo hace un momento y prefiere mostrar la faceta algo insegura con la que está un poco familiarizado.

—Bueno, escuché sobre ti en una fiesta hace poco, y alguien dijo que trabajabas con uno de los locutores de la estación… Además, Charlie es bastante ruidosa cuando grita tu nombre en la biblioteca.

Cierto, Charlie en su máxima expresión. La típica chica amigable con todos en la universidad, y aunque tanto Sam como él prefirieran pasar desapercibidos, era gracias a su extrovertida amiga que casi todos en el campus estaban familiarizados al menos un poco con los hermanos Winchester.

—Realmente no pareces el tipo al que le gusten las fiestas —es lo que Dean elige decir, al mismo tiempo rebuscando en su cerebro tratando de recordar en qué fiesta podría haber visto a Castiel. Su comentario gana una risa momentánea a cambio y el corazón de Dean se acelera ante el sonido.

—Puede que sea un nerd de biblioteca, pero me gusta tener la oportunidad de ir a fiestas —Castiel lo mira fugazmente con una sonrisa en los labios, mientras coloca el resto de los libros en sus espacios designados.

—Ya sabes lo que dicen de los tranquilos — _¿qué mierda te pasa?_ Dean se patea internamente. Bastó con un breve intercambio de palabras para que Castiel atravesara sin problema la actitud tan genial y de _vete a la mierda_ que había adoptado desde la escuela secundaria—. Bueno, dejaré de molestarte. Parece que estás bastante ocupado.

—Está bien, supongo que te veré por aquí —inquiere el otro, con los labios aún ofreciendo una ligera sonrisa.

—Claro, nos vemos.

* * *

Más tarde, Dean finalmente pudo dormir un poco.

Cuando despierta, ya está oscuro afuera, y nada es más desconcertante que tomar una siesta a la luz de la tarde para despertar horas después en plena oscuridad. Incluso las luces de la biblioteca están atenuadas, y cuando Dean frota sus ojos para borrar los rastros de somnolencia con el dorso de su mano, se da cuenta que no hay nadie ahí.

Lentamente, y ahogando un gemido, se levanta, cargando su mochila que había estado usando como una almohada improvisada. Está tan silencioso que incluso puede escuchar su propia respiración mientras baja las escaleras. En el primer piso, hay una mullida cabeza de cabello oscuro que se mueve alrededor del área de computadoras, apagando los monitores a su paso.

Cuando Castiel alza la mirada y ve a Dean, esta vez no se asusta y hace una ola de saludo con una mano.

—Oh, despertaste. Iba a hacerlo luego de apagar todo aquí abajo.

Castiel continúa moviéndose entre los monitores hasta que todas las computadoras están apagadas, las lámparas del techo son la única fuente de luz alumbrando el primer piso de la biblioteca. Castiel se aleja del escritorio y tamborilea sus dedos contra la madera.

—No logro imaginar cómo puedes dormir en esas mesas incómodas.

—Sammy siempre suele mantenerme despierto —explica Dean—. Además mi dormitorio está al otro lado del campus y soy demasiado perezoso para ir.

El bibliotecario asiente ligeramente en comprensión, alejándose de la mesa y dirigiéndose hacia la recepción. Estira una mano al costado, alcanzando un juego de llaves y girándolas alrededor de su dedo.

—¿Nos vamos?

Dean sigue al chico más bajo, estremeciéndose con ligereza ante el aire fresco de la noche una vez que ambos salen de la biblioteca.

—Siento retrasarte. No pensaba dormir tanto tiempo.

Castiel no se queja, por lo que sacude la cabeza, girando la cerradura de la puerta principal para asegurarse de haberla cerrado correctamente. Satisfecho, se da la vuelta y sigue a Dean a través de la cuadra. Caminan en tranquilo silencio hasta llegar a una intersección y Castiel se detiene.

—Bueno… mi dormitorio queda por este lado. ¿Debo asumir que te veré en la biblioteca de ahora en adelante?

—Por si no lo has notado, esa es mi mesa no-oficial, así que asegúrate de que no haya nadie más ocupándola.

Castiel se ríe.

—Entiendo. Buenas noches, Dean.

Dean lo observa alejarse y se siente a sí mismo sonriendo como un idiota. Si Charlie estuviera aquí para verlo, nunca dejaría a Dean vivir tranquilo.

* * *

Ahora que rompieron el hielo, Dean tiene la costumbre de pasar todo el tiempo que puede en la biblioteca.

A veces Castiel no está allí, pero la mayor parte del tiempo, Dean duerme hasta que el último estudiante desaparece, y tiene la costumbre de esperar a Castiel mientras éste cierra la biblioteca, luego camina con él por la calle hasta que se separan y cada uno se dirige hacia sus respectivos dormitorios.

Cada uno aprendió muchas cosas sobre el otro. El tipo de música que les gusta, pasatiempos, mascotas, comida favorita y todo tipo de cosas extrañas que descubrieron tenían en común. Por supuesto, Charlie se burla de Dean sin piedad y hace todo tipo de gestos sugestivos cuando Castiel no está mirando. Dicho esto, Dean prefiere los momentos cuando puede estar solo —es decir, solo con Castiel— sin la presencia adicional de su molesta mejor amiga.

Cuando el día es lento, a veces Castiel revisará con él algunas de las tareas que Dean tiene para sus clases. A Dean gusta verlo trabajar, sabe que Castiel se muerde el labio inferior cuando está concentrado y que sus cejas se fruncen cuando algo le molesta. Le parece tan terriblemente adorable que Dean teme hacer algo muy vergonzoso, como besar a Castiel cuando lo ve fruncir el ceño y morderse los labios a la vez.

Realmente debería renunciar a su supuesta imagen de chico malo.

Y Charlie rápidamente se da cuenta del cambio, porque es demasiado _obvio_ que se gustan. Los ve intercambiar miradas cuando Castiel pasa cerca de su mesa, y a Dean mirando al bibliotecario por donde quiera que va.

Así que ahora, y solo para ser una chica molesta a la que le gusta divertirse a costa del sufrimiento de su mejor amigo, Charlie decide comenzar a hacer un poco de alboroto; mastica su comida audiblemente, golpea sus libros de texto contra la mesa y otras cosas para hacer tanto ruido como le sea posible para llamar la atención de Castiel hacia su mesa.

Mientras, Dean ya puede sentir un dolor de cabeza comenzando por detrás de sus ojos. Por lo general, Sam está ahí como hermano menor para moderar su temperamento y controlar a su amiga, pero mañana tiene un examen demasiado importante como para tratar de estudiar al lado de la infantil actitud de Charlie, según sus palabras, y por lo tanto, no está aquí.

—Charlie —gruñe Dean, estrellando una de sus palmas sobre el libro de texto de álgebra de Charlie, inmovilizándolo en su lugar—. Te juro que si no te sientas y…

—¿Puedes guardar silencio por favor?

Tanto Charlie como Dean giran sus cabezas para encontrar la fuente de la voz y, a solo unos pasos de distancia, está Castiel, con las gafas colocadas sobre su cabeza —Dean aprendió que solo eran gafas de lectura y que Castiel puede ver perfectamente bien sin ellas—, un vaso de café en sus manos y Dean ve que es del Starbucks justo al lado de la biblioteca.

—Estoy hablando contigo, Charlie.

—Lo siento, Cas —Charlie no lo lamenta en absoluto—. ¿Fuiste a Starbucks y no preguntaste si queríamos algo? Que grosero.

Dean realmente desea que la tierra se abra y se lo trague, pero el destino no parece estar de su lado hoy. Castiel mira la taza en sus manos y luego de vuelta a Charlie.

—Bueno, tal vez si dejaras de actuar como una niña, tendría en consideración llevarte —él dice, pero sus labios forman una media sonrisa como para suavizar el golpe.

Castiel no solo era malditamente lindo, sino que tenía el descaro suficiente para hacer que incluso alguien como Dean se sintiera orgulloso.

—Pensé que nos querías —se queja Charlie.

Dean encoge de hombros mientras mira a Castiel, casi diciendo: _lo siento, trato con esta niña todo el tiempo_.

—Te querré cuando dejes de hacer un alboroto en mi biblioteca —suelta Castiel, sus ojos están llenos de genuina alegría mientras observa el entusiasmo inicial de Charlie desapareciendo lentamente.

Es agradable lo fácil que Castiel es capaz de interactuar con ellos, comenzando a abrirse paso lentamente entre la excéntrica vida de Dean. Pero todo ocurre de una forma tan natural, que a veces Dean tiene que detenerse un momento y recordar que hubo alguna vez cuando no era tan sencillo bromear y hablar con Castiel.

—Está bien —Charlie suspira con dramatismo y la voz apagada—. Sé cuando realmente alguien no me quiere.

Castiel la ignora a propósito mientras bebe un sorbo de su café. Todavía está un poco caliente pero tan no abrasador como para quemar su lengua. Vuelve su cabeza lejos de Charlie y mira a Dean.

—¿Aún quieres ayuda con esa pieza de composición?

A veces, en sus noches en la biblioteca, Dean tenía algunas tareas de composición en las que quería una segunda opinión proveniente de alguien en quien confiara —su hermano y mejor amiga no contaban en esa lista—. Castiel ayudó a Dean quizá un par de veces, marcando la diferencia entre una tarea completa o incompleta.

Castiel no está en clase de composición, pero está en clase de Literatura —y en muchas otras, obviamente, pero Dean no puede recordar porque todo el tiempo estuvo mirando fijamente el rostro de Castiel y realmente no prestó atención a sus palabras—. Dean escuchó a Castiel recitar cosas tan profundas como fuera de su comprensión, a menudo lo hacía cuando estaban solos o cuando Castiel se perdía entre los estantes de la biblioteca. Le encanta su voz, pero no debería estar pensando en eso en este momento.

Dean asiente con la cabeza, pero sabe que hoy estarían cortos de personal en la biblioteca. Castiel se había quejado de eso hace unos días.

—Sí, pero sé que hoy estás ocupado. Puede esperar.

Castiel suspira y alza su mano para ponerse las gafas que antes estaban sobre su cabeza, corriendo sus dedos a través de su cabello de forma descuidada, y acomodando las gafas sobre el puente de su nariz para que no estén torcidas después.

—Tienes razón. Debería ponerme a trabajar… Nos vemos luego.

Asiente brevemente a Dean y Charlie antes de irse y desaparecer detrás de una de las estanterías, baja las escaleras antes de registrarse y comenzar a trabajar.

Un par de personas se reportaron enfermas, y aunque administrar una biblioteca puede no parecer un trabajo muy ocupado, acaba de recibir nuevos envíos de libros para el próximo semestre que debe comenzar a descargar de las cajas y ordenar. Le tomará tiempo poder conversar con Dean. Frunce el ceño.

Pero aun así pueden pasar tiempo juntos más tarde. Solos. De noche-... haciendo sus deberes porque _Castiel, deja de pensar como un adolescente entrando a la pubertad_.

Este trabajo es más difícil ahora que está enamorado.

* * *

Como de costumbre, Dean se queda hasta la hora de cierre, dormitando en la superficie de _su_ mesa, roncando suavemente, hasta que una mano en su hombro lo despierta.

Las luces están bajas, la mayoría apagadas, pero crean un halo de luz detrás la cabeza de Castiel que lo hacen parecer un ser de otro mundo.

—¿Ya está cerrado? —la lengua de Dean se siente pesada en su boca y por alguna razón de repente es muy consciente de su propio y desalineado aspecto.

Castiel parece cansado, más físicamente debido a todo el trabajo cargando libros que realizó durante el día. Sin embargo, sostiene dos tazas de Starbucks en sus manos, una de ellas sin duda reservada para Dean.

—Sí, pero salí hace un rato para comprar estos. Pensé que los necesitaríamos.

 _Eres un ángel_.

Dean toma la taza, saboreando el calor entre sus palmas un breve momento. Después de unos cuantos sorbos, Dean se siente mucho más despierto que antes y se apresura a sacar su computadora portátil.

—Está casi terminada, pero quisiera… creo que le falta algo.

El archivo tarda un segundo en cargarse y Dean le pasa los auriculares cuando Castiel se sienta a su lado, quien se sonroja ligeramente cuando se acomoda en la silla a lado suyo. Deja su vaso sobre la mesa para recibir los auriculares y los coloca sobre su cabeza antes de hacer clic en el botón de _play_ , reclinándose en su silla mientras escucha la pista.

Cuando termina, Castiel se quita los auriculares con suavidad y sacude la cabeza para arreglarse el cabello. Dirige uno de sus dedos hacia sus labios en un gesto pensativo, cuando se le ocurre algo que podría ayudar a Dean a descubrir lo que le molesta sobre aquella pista en particular.

—Creo que solo necesitas ajustar la música alrededor del coro para complementar la letra. Pero creo que es perfecto —murmura al final, devolviéndole los auriculares al contrario—. La mayoría de tus composiciones lo son…

Dean sonríe en respuesta y se inclina hacia adelante con entusiasmo, invadiendo el espacio personal de Castiel mientras arregla la sección, según él, tan problemática de la pista. El anterior cumplido de Castiel es dicho justo sobre su cabello sin darse cuenta y ni siquiera nota lo cerca que están ahora, con sus piernas rozándose por debajo de la mesa.

—Creo que sé lo que hace falta —reflexiona, jugueteando y experimentando con los ajustes hasta que una amplia sonrisa cruza su rostro—. ¿Qué piensas de esto?

Castiel está a punto de tomar un sorbo de su café con leche cuando le entregan los auriculares con entusiasmo y casi escupe su bebida, riendo cuando Dean se lo arrebata de las manos y coloca los auriculares sobre su cabeza. La canción fluye mejor ahora que el problema se resolvió y Castiel asiente en aprobación, antes de quitarse los auriculares, sonriéndole a Dean.

—Es perfecto.

Dean toma los auriculares, y cuando las puntas de sus dedos rozan los de Castiel, se congela. No debería ser algo raro, _Dean_ no debería estar haciéndolo parecer raro. Pero puede sentir su corazón latiendo salvajemente contra su garganta, en sintonía con lo cerca que realmente están. Incluso en la tenue biblioteca, Dean probablemente podría contar todas y cada una de las pestañas de Castiel si quisiera.

—Eh, gracias —murmura, demasiado ensimismado ante la vista para pensar siquiera en moverse, aun sosteniendo los auriculares en el escaso espacio entre ellos.

Castiel no aparta sus dedos, y no retira los suyos cuando Dean finalmente habla, tal vez debería, pero ninguno de los dos se está alejando. Ambos se acercan unos centímetros sin darse cuenta, y Castiel prueba el sabor del café en los labios de Dean cuando se besan.

Es inevitable y, aunque ninguno de los dos sabía qué esperar, ambos simplemente se _derriten_ ante el contacto. Los auriculares caen al suelo, pero a Dean no le importa, está demasiado ocupado porque _este_ es un momento que había estado imaginando una y otra vez en su cabeza. Ni siquiera su fantasía más vívida podría siquiera compararse con la realidad que es besar a Cas.

Su boca es suave, cálida, tal como Dean pensó que sería. Necesita cada onza de autocontrol para no profundizar el beso, pero Dean no puede evitar deslizar una mano hacia arriba, ahuecando un costado del cuello y la mandíbula de Castiel para inclinarlo un poco más, sintiendo el pulso zumbando como las alas de un colibrí bajo la piel de su mano.

Castiel quiere estar más cerca y está tentado a simplemente pasar su pierna por encima de la cadera de Dean y sentarse en su regazo para continuar con el beso, pasar sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y _dejarse ir,_ pero ya se siente sin aliento y eso sin duda sería un poco extraño. Entonces, él rompe el contacto.

Sus gafas chocan contra la nariz de Dean, provocándole una risa aireada y vacilante, mientras mantiene su rostro presionado contra una de las mejillas de Dean.

—Uhm…

Dean está un poco aturdido, pero retira sus manos como si el contacto lo quemara.

—Mierda, lo siento, debería haber preguntado-...

—N-no, ¡está bien! Me… —Castiel nunca tartamudea, es algo que Dean ha notado, a menos que esté nervioso o cansado. Se aleja de Dean, e incluso en la penumbra, cualquiera podría ver el suave rubor en las mejillas de Cas—. Me gustó…

Se siente devuelta en la escuela secundaria. Se siente emocionado y ansioso al mismo tiempo, casi con miedo de volver a hablar y romper la atmósfera entre ellos aún más. Pero no puede evitar pensar que podría pasar una eternidad rememorando el beso de Castiel, quien se ve aún más hermoso con los labios ligeramente hinchados y las mejillas rojas.

—A mí también —finalmente dice.

Pasan un minuto solo mirándose el uno al otro en silencio, esperando que algo suceda para interrumpirlos, como por ejemplo: _Charlie_ o el sonido de libros cayendo, pero tal cosa no sucede. Castiel siente su corazón latiendo demasiado fuerte por el pulso en su garganta y repentinamente parece que está ahogándose. Se aleja completamente, la silla rechina en el tenso silencio mientras se aleja de Dean y regresa a su lugar original.

La situación es demasiado incómoda, demasiado tranquila, y los instintos de huida de Castiel de repente se disparan.

—U-uhm… —Castiel tartamudea, se quita las gafas y pretende limpiarlas con su suéter, evitando el contacto visual directo con el contrario—. ¿Tienes… tienes alguna otra tarea con la que necesites ayuda?

Por alguna razón Dean siente que está acorralando a un animal asustado, y se inclina hacia atrás para darle algo de espacio a Castiel. En el fondo de su mente, Dean se pregunta si hizo algo malo.

—No —admite, deseando tener algo más que pudiera mantenerlos juntos más tiempo—. Ese proyecto me estaba volviendo loco. Ahora solo debo prepararme para los finales.

Castiel se pone las gafas de nuevo y alcanza su café. Nunca se ha sentido tan terriblemente nervioso y distante como hace ahora, pero empieza a creer que quedarse allí solamente empeorará las cosas. Antes de que se dé cuenta, ya está levantándose de su silla, tropezando con sus propios pies torpemente.

—Lo siento, estoy cansado —Castiel ríe débilmente, y sí, tal vez está demasiado cansado incluso para pensar.

—Oh, está bien —Dean trata de ignorar la sensación de vacío en su estómago—. Sí, vamos.

Después de recoger sus cosas, Dean sigue a Castiel escaleras abajo, esperando a que cierre las puertas como de costumbre. Castiel saca las llaves de sus bolsillos y cierra con éxito todas las puertas con Dean esperando detrás de él. Cuando termina, Castiel guarda sus llaves y sus manos pican por debajo de su suéter con incomodidad cuando comienzan a caminar.

El aire se siente pesado entre ellos, como si una niebla brumosa los separara, y el silencio solo aumenta la tensión flotando a su alrededor.

Cuando llegan al lugar donde toman caminos separados, Castiel gira la cabeza para mirar a Dean con timidez. Admira el rubor de las mejillas de Dean y la inusual pero seductora mirada de esos ojos en la medianoche lo traen devuelta a tierra firme.

—¿Nos vemos mañana? —cuestiona Castiel en voz baja, preguntándose en silencio si Dean se dará cuenta del tono ligeramente esperanzado en su voz.

—Claro, hasta mañana.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Dean está de pie en frente de la biblioteca mucho más tiempo del necesario después de clases.

No durmió nada en toda la noche. Dio vueltas y giros alrededor de las sábanas, repitiendo el suceso de la noche anterior una y otra vez en su cabeza. Una parte de él ni siquiera quiere entrar, pero la parte más fuerte y obstinada de él lo obligan a pasar. Charlie y Sam ya lo están esperando en su mesa en el segundo piso, pero Castiel no está por ninguna parte. Sin estar de humor para las travesuras de Charlie, Dean rápidamente se pone los auriculares y se entierra en sus apuntes.

El tiempo pasa y Castiel aún no se vislumbra por ninguna parte, por lo que Charlie se entromete en la situación.

—¿Dónde está Cas? —murmura, empujando la cabeza de Dean con un dedo hasta que este maldice y empuja el brazo de Charlie. Ligeramente ofendida, Charlie bufa y se aleja de él, decidiendo molestar a Sam en su lugar.

Mientras tanto en el primer piso, Castiel está demasiado nervioso para simplemente subir las escaleras y tener que enfrentarse a Dean con los demás alrededor. Quiere hablar con él cuando se vayan, o quizás cuando estén solos en la biblioteca otra vez, porque quiere disculparse por su comportamiento la noche anterior.

Castiel nunca ha estado enamorado de esta forma y no sabe cómo lidiar con ello.

Así que el bibliotecario permanece en el primer piso en la recepción —algo que realmente no le gusta porque Dean no está allí, pero al menos puede hacer sus tareas con tranquilidad— durante la mayor parte del día, pero se asegura de estar atento a cualquier figura con cabello rubio tratando de salir de la biblioteca.

Pasan algunas horas, y luego Charlie y Sam bajan las escaleras juntos, ambos con mochilas colgadas de sus hombros. Charlie ve a Castiel pero solo levanta las cejas. Después de indicarle a Charlie que siguiera adelante, Sam se encamina hacia la recepción.

—Hola, Cas… —comienza, colocándose delante del escritorio directamente frente a Castiel—. Dean estaba buscándote.

Castiel se muerde el labio y parpadea.

—Sam…

—Pero eso ya lo sabías, por supuesto —suspira y sostiene el puente de su nariz entre sus dedos—. Lo estás evitando. Supongo tiene algo que ver con mi hermano llegando anoche pareciendo un perro apaleado.

Castiel siente como si alguien le arrebatara el aire.

—No es eso —se queja—. La secretaria a cargo no está aquí y me pidieron que tomara su lugar. Además hay algunas tareas que quería adelantar, así que me disculpo por no ir a su mesa a saludar.

Sam reflexiona sobre esto durante un largo momento, con los ojos clavados en los de Castiel, como si estuviera viendo su alma.

—Bien —suspira finalmente—. Habla con mi hermano cuando tengas un descanso. Hoy se ve especialmente triste y no quiero tratar con problemas de pareja otra noche en mi dormitorio.

Los hombros de Castiel se desploman ante esa afirmación y esboza una sonrisa muy débil, pero creíble.

—Lo haré —responde con seguridad, luego Sam da media vuelta y se encamina hacia la salida.

Definitivamente irá a hablar con Dean, ahora que sabe lo molesto que está. Es culpa de Castiel, él debería haberlo sabido. Mira el reloj, notando que la biblioteca se cerrará pronto, por lo que comienza a guardar sus materiales en su mochila.

No va arruinarlo esta vez.

* * *

Dean está despierto cuando las luces comienzan a apagarse y eso lo sobresalta. No había querido quedarse hasta la hora de cierre, probablemente debería haberse ido con Charlie y Sam, pero aquí está en su lugar.

No le toma mucho tiempo recoger sus cosas, ya está guardando todo en su mochila cuando oye pasos en las escaleras detrás de él. Es Castiel, que se ve tan suave y lindo como siempre. Hoy lleva otro suéter. Este tiene rayas blancas y negras, y Dean casi se ahoga con su propia lengua cuando ve la tira de tela negra, una _gargantilla_ , rodeando la base de la garganta de Cas.

—Lo siento —murmura, desviando sus ojos rápidamente. Este _no_ es el momento para pensar en cómo las mangas del enorme suéter de Castiel cubren sus manos hasta las puntas de sus dedos haciéndolo ver adorable—. Voy a irme. No esperaba quedarme tan tarde.

Castiel no tiene sus gafas puestas, y no están sobre su cabeza. No es inusual para Dean el verlos, pero puede apreciar el color azul de sus ojos con mayor claridad cuando se acerca.

—No, está bien —responde Castiel, y sacude la cabeza—. En realidad, esperaba que te quedaras.

—¿De verdad? —Dean traga saliva, sosteniendo su mochila torpemente.

—Quería disculparme, por lo que pasó anoche… —dice Castiel. deteniéndose al final de una de las estanterías, apoyándose en ella—. Por cómo me escapé y eso…

Dean se ríe un poco, sobre todo porque no sabe qué más hacer.

—No, esta bien. Debería haber preguntado o… no lo sé, no debería haberlo hecho. Ahora todo es raro entre nosotros y no me gusta. Si quieres… podemos fingir que no pasó nada. Está bien.

Castiel sacude su cabeza una vez más con vehemencia y se acerca a Dean, sujetando su muñeca para evitar que se aleje. No puede simplemente dejar que Dean se vaya, no cuando ambos están envueltos en una situación tan amarga.

—Me gustas —suelta de repente, y eso atrae la atención de Dean inmediatamente. Castiel aún mantiene su agarre en la muñeca de Dean pero su voz escapa en un susurro silencioso—… Mucho. Me gustas mucho.

Por primera vez en las últimas casi veinticuatro horas, Dean siente algo parecido al alivio inundarlo rápidamente. Deja caer su mochila en el suelo sin pensarlo, y luego da un paso hacia adelante para acortar la brecha entre sus cuerpos.

—¿Mucho? —repite, dejando que una sonrisa tentativa aparezca en sus labios—. ¿Lo suficiente para dejarme besarte de nuevo?

Castiel también se siente aliviado, porque Dean no está enojado o molesto con él por toda la situación, especialmente después de tan mala confesión y su vano intento de disculpa.

—Se supone que debes decirlo también —suspira, como si un peso hubiera sido levantado de sus hombros. Castiel se inclina hacia adelante, pero se apoya con sus palmas contra la madera de la estantería detrás suyo, luego de soltar la muñeca del contrario—. ¿Te gusto, Dean?

—¿No es obvio? Me gustas desde hace _bastante_ tiempo.

Y eso es todo lo que Castiel quiere escuchar, así que no lo piensa más antes de inclinarse hacia adelante y finalmente presionar sus labios.

Una explosión de color estalla detrás de los párpados de Castiel, quien no hace nada por evitar envolver sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Dean para acercarlo, sintiendo su espalda golpear con firmeza contra la estantería detrás de él. Dean no puede controlarse esta vez, permitiendo a las yemas de sus propios dedos aferrarse al suéter de Castiel mientras su lengua se abre camino en la boca del otro luego de un travieso mordisco a su labio inferior.

Castiel presiona a Dean más cerca de su propio cuerpo, hasta que sus piernas chocan mientras su boca se abre por voluntad propia. Sus largos dedos se sumergen en el cabello rubio y un _«Dean»_ escapa sin esfuerzo de entre sus labios. Dean siente su cuerpo hormiguear por completo, pero finalmente se obliga a sí mismo a separar sus bocas lo suficiente para que ambos puedan tomar un poco de aire.

—Maldición —murmura—. Vas a matarme.

Castiel recarga su espalda contra el estante, pero tiene la audacia de _frotar_ su cuerpo contra Dean levemente, sus labios están rojos y ligeramente hinchados por el beso anterior.

—¿Mi nombre estará en tu lápida?

Una risa áspera escapa de entre los labios de Dean, trazando con un dedo el borde de la gargantilla negra envuelta alrededor del cuello de Castiel.

—Supongo que lo averiguaremos —y con su dedo índice tira suavemente de la tela, hasta que el rostro de Castiel se inclina ligeramente hacia arriba, encarándolo. El pulso del joven se agita bajo su dátil y lo escucha gemir débilmente desde el fondo de su garganta. Castiel no responde, no sabe _cómo_ hacerlo, así que solo deja un beso casto en la barbilla de Dean a cambio.

—Bésame de nuevo, Dean. Por favor.

Posiblemente no podría negarle nada a Castiel aunque quisiera, así que Dean cierra la brecha entre ellos nuevamente, uniendo sus bocas y silenciando cualquier posible sonido brotando en la garganta del contrario. Es tan receptivo, tan cálido. Dean se dirige más abajo, acariciando con sus dientes la curva de la mandíbula de Castiel, y trazando con sus labios las líneas de su cuello. Castiel se remueve y jadea ligeramente bajo sus manos.

—¿Qué quieres? —pregunta Dean, no quiere arruinarlo otra vez y hacer algo que posiblemente Castiel no quiera.

—A ti —murmura en respuesta, tirando del borde de la sudadera de Dean, dirigiéndole una pequeña sonrisa—. De preferencia con menos ropa puesta.

—¿Aquí? Eres más pervertido de lo que pensé —bromea Dean, aprovechando la oportunidad para acariciar con sus pulgares sobre la pequeña franja de piel en el estómago de Cas, donde el suéter a rayas blanco y negro se alza ligeramente.

—No puedes juzgar a un libro por su portada —Castiel responde con una sonrisa mientras tira de la camisa de Dean unos centímetros, pero no puede levantarla más allá sin la ayuda de Dean—. Además, estamos _rodeados_ de mesas…

—Y… —Dean levanta sus brazos, dejando que Castiel tire de la camiseta negra hasta retirarla sacándola sobre su cabeza—. ¿Qué vamos a hacer con todas estas mesas? —Castiel se ríe ligeramente y arroja la camisa a un lado.

—¿Copular? ¿Tener sexo? ¿Fornicar? ¿No es eso técnicamente lo que está pasando en esa cabeza tuya?

—Dios, pareces Charlie —se queja Dean, agachándose levemente para envolver sus brazos debajo de las piernas de Castiel, incitándole a envolver sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Dean—. No arruines esto para mí.

—Por favor, no involucres a Charlie en esto —Castiel coloca sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Dean otra vez, sus pulgares acarician su nuca desnuda con suavidad mientras ambos comienzan a moverse hacia atrás—. No quiero pensar en _ella_ cuando solo quiero pensar en ti.

Dean casi tropieza con su propia mochila en camino de regreso a _su_ _mesa_ con los brazos llenos de Cas, ayudando a colocarlo suavemente en el borde con un gruñido bajo.

—Yo… no traje nada conmigo.

—Tengo cosas en mi mochila junto a la recepción —Castiel se apoya sobre sus brazos y observa cómo Dean se pierde por un momento en sus pensamientos. Se remueve ligeramente bajo la mirada del otro y simplemente se encoge de hombros—. Nunca se sabe cuándo podría ser necesario.

Dean piensa que tal vez Castiel traiga consigo más sorpresas de las que anticipó.

—¿Nunca sabes cuándo podrías acostarte con alguien después de tu trabajo? —se burla, besando al más alto en los labios—. No es que me moleste la idea de hacerlo encima de una mesa, pero ¿no prefieres una cama para la primera vez?

—¿Quieres volver a vestirte y caminar más de cinco minutos hasta mi dormitorio o casi quince hasta el tuyo y follar en una cama doble porque es nuestra primera vez?

—Punto a favor. ¿Dónde está tu mochila?

—Justo detrás de la recepción. Cuando te agaches, la verás.

Dean deja un beso más en la boca de Castiel antes de alejarse, bajando las escaleras de dos en dos hasta llegar a la planta baja.

Sólo en ese momento comienza a sentirse realmente expuesto; cuando observa la piel pálida de su pecho reflejarse en los grandes ventanales que dan al exterior del campus. Encontrar la mochila de Castiel es bastante fácil, y Dean no se molesta en rebuscar en su interior, simplemente la toma y sube las escaleras de regreso.

Al llegar, Castiel ya se quitó los pantalones y se acomodó mejor en la superficie de la mesa. Dean se sorprende cuando mira a Castiel con nada más que su suéter puesto y su ropa interior, con esos ojos azules mirándolo fijamente.

—Bienvenido de nuevo —dice Castiel, sentándose en el extremo de la mesa y alcanzando la mochila en manos de Dean, quien sacude la cabeza saliendo de su ensimismamiento. Debería ser ilegal que alguien sea tan lindo y atractivo al mismo tiempo.

—Entonces… ¿cómo quieres hacer esto?

Castiel está hurgando en su mochila, pero se detiene un momento para inclinar su cabeza ligeramente hacia un lado, sin comprender.

—Quiero decir… —Dean puede sentir las puntas de sus orejas enrojecer—. La posición. Estoy bien con cualquier cosa, solo para que sepas.

Castiel finalmente saca con éxito un paquete de aluminio y una pequeña botella de plástico. Baja su mochila y la apoya contra el pie de una de las sillas, dejando todo lo demás a un lado suyo.

—Me gustaría estar abajo, al menos por esta vez —susurra, moviendo sus manos hacia la parte de atrás de la gargantilla, para retirarla.

—Espera, ¿podrías dejarla puesta? —solo ver esa pequeña cinta negra contra la columna de la garganta de Castiel que hace que el pulso de Dean se acelere. Castiel tan solo asiente en respuesta, retirando sus manos.

—¿El suéter también?

—Sí… —Dean se coloca entre las piernas abiertas de Cas, colando sus dedos lentamente debajo de la suave tela—. El suéter también.

Se besan de nuevo, y es dulce, pero luego de un momento Dean se mueve, subiendo el suéter tan rápido que Castiel tiene que medio recostarse y apoyarse en la mesa, mostrando la extensión completa de piel de su torso.

—Hermoso —respira Dean, trazando con su boca la sangría del esternón de Castiel—. Eres increíble.

Castiel se sonroja levemente, moviendo su propio peso en sus palmas.

—Gracias —murmura, la palabra se desvanece en un suave gemido cuando la lengua de Dean se arremolina sobre su pezón.

Dean se toma su tiempo, mordisqueando y lamiendo la piel hasta que la carne se endurece, Castiel está jadeando audiblemente, retorciéndose bajo su toque, arqueando la espalda para presionar su pecho contra la boca de Dean, quien no pierde un momento adorando los contornos del torso de Castiel. Sus dedos, su lengua, sus dientes y sus labios trazan cada curva, prestando especial atención a cada ruido, sollozo y gimoteo entrecortado, llevando esos lugares sensibles a su memoria.

Castiel vuelve a dejarse caer sobre la mesa, sus tobillos descansan en el borde y Dean se frota entre sus muslos mientras baña cada centímetro de piel con besos y toques ardientes. Hay un visible bulto formándose en la parte delantera de sus bóxers cuando Dean termina de lamer su pecho.

— _D-Dean_ …

Dean acaricia a Castiel a través de sus bóxers, sonriendo cuando siente la virilidad del contrario palpitar contra su mano. Finalmente, retira la pieza de tela al mismo tiempo que Castiel levanta sus caderas de la mesa, lo que le facilita el tirar de la ropa interior a través de sus piernas.

—Solo _mírate_ —se maravilla Dean, con la boca hecha agua ante la indecente visión del perfecto cuerpo de Castiel extendido sobre la misma mesa en la que Charlie fingía hacer su tarea de química hace unas horas. Cada respiración, cada contracción de los músculos de Castiel bajo su piel parece una obra de arte, y algo oscuro dentro de Dean no quiere hacer nada más que _arruinarlo_.

Pero en cambio, acaricia con ambas palmas la piel suave y sin marcas de los muslos de Castiel, separando las piernas del joven instintivamente y con gracia, su dura erección enrojecida se curva contra su abdomen. El suéter de Castiel sigue levantado alrededor de su pecho, la mesa está fría contra su espalda, y su trasero también, ahora que está desnudo debajo.

—¿Me veo tan bien como esperabas? —pregunta, esperando que Dean esté satisfecho, porque la inseguridad de Castiel puede sacar lo peor de él y realmente no quiere decepcionarlo.

—Dios, _mejor_ de lo que podría haber imaginado. Podría pasar el resto de la noche entre tus muslos —y para demostrar su punto, Dean se agacha de nuevo, arrastrando besos con la boca abierta justo por encima de la rodilla izquierda de Castiel y continúa moviéndose hacia arriba. Una risa burbujea de la garganta de Cas.

Es fácil para Dean encargarse de él, murmurando alabanzas y mordisqueando en todas partes, _excepto_ donde Castiel lo anhela más, quién a pesar de ello, recibe satisfecho las burlas sobre su piel, dejando ligeras marcas y arrancando gimoteos de su boca hasta tenerlo retorciéndose sobre la mesa con frustración. Rosadas y débiles marcas púrpuras cubren sus muslos donde Dean traza un camino con su lengua cada vez que recorre la piel, rozándolo con sus dientes de cuando en cuando. Castiel jadea y ya está ansioso por más.

—No pensé… que serías de ese tipo —Castiel se queja, quien ya se ha quitado el suéter, dejando solo la bonita gargantilla negra sentada en la base de su cuello.

—Y yo no pensé que fueras un exhibicionista — _por fin_ , Dean va por el lubricante, abriendo la cubierta y oprimiendo la botella para dejar un poco de gel transparente en sus dedos. Está frío, pero se calienta fácilmente en sus manos—. ¿Quieres estar de espalda o…?

—No soy un… —pero la discusión muere en la garganta de Castiel porque es probable que Dean tenga razón; tal vez Castiel podría estar en ese tipo de cosas, pero _solo un poco_. Castiel murmura algo incoherente, lo más probable es que sea una respuesta al argumento, y Dean le pregunta a Castiel otra vez sobre en qué posición quiere estar—. Así está bien. Quiero verte.

Y cuando Dean empuja el primer dedo, la espalda de Castiel se arquea sobre la mesa, pero el contrario lo sujeta firmemente con su mano libre, apoyando la palma de su mano sobre su vientre.

—Tienes que relajarte —murmura Dean en voz baja, mordiéndose el labio mientras observa a Castiel apretarse alrededor de su dígito.

Castiel levanta sus piernas más arriba y la parte posterior de su cabeza golpea contra la mesa cuando el dedo de Dean está cómodamente asentado dentro de él. Respira a través de su boca, sus ojos parpadean entre sus cuerpos y justo ahora se da cuenta de que realmente no le gusta ver a Dean con la ropa puesta. Un dedo se convierte en dos y en tres. Castiel hace ruidos agudos, pero los labios de Dean en la parte interna de sus muslos distraen un poco el ligero ardor en su entrada, así como el dolor sordo en la base de la columna de Castiel debido a la superficie dura de la mesa.

—¿Crees que necesites cuatro? —Dean quiere tener cuidado, sabe que puede terminar lastimando a Castiel si no está lo suficientemente preparado. Los ojos de Castiel arden y se nublan en las esquinas, pero los dedos que se frotan contra su próstata anulan ese instante de dolor.

—No —murmura, porque sabe que está listo—. A menos que tu pene sea la Torre Eiffel.

Dean ríe entre dientes, apretando los dedos cuando los retira.

—Estoy seguro de que estarás bien.

Solo pasa un minuto para que Dean finalmente tome el condón, acercando el paquete de aluminio a la mesa antes de alcanzar el botón de sus jeans. Se deslizan fuera de sus caderas con facilidad, arrugándose alrededor de sus tobillos para luego ser retirados. Lo que lo deja de pie solo en un par de bóxers con estampado de corazones, pero se deshace de ellos rápidamente, maldiciendo el hecho de que era el día de Charlie para lavar la ropa y por ende, no lo hizo.

Castiel se da cuenta rápidamente y trata de ocultar su sonrisa mordiéndose los labios.

—¿Eso fue lo que creo que es?

—Menos hablar… —Dean interrumpe, agarrando el condón y rasgando el papel con los dientes—. Y más hacer esos bonitos ruidos, ¿de acuerdo?

Castiel se vuelve a acomodar en la mesa con una sonrisa persistente, pero obedece, acercándose más al borde de la mesa para que Dean pueda alcanzarlo.

El condón se enrolla fácilmente, y Dean engancha las piernas de Castiel sobre sus brazos, extendiéndolas y rodando sus caderas para que la cabeza de su pene apenas toque el agujero de Cas. Quien retiene su respiración cuando Dean se frota contra él suavemente y sus brazos se estiran tratando de aferrarse a ambos lados de la mesa. Hay un brillo travieso en sus ojos cuando los fija en el chico debajo suyo.

—Estoy pensando que debería hacerte rogar.

—Si eres bueno, tal vez eso suceda.

Dean finalmente se desliza con un gruñido bajo, y un agarre firme en las caderas de Castiel que le permite hundirse fácilmente hacia adentro, sus uñas se clavan en la piel. Jadeando, sabe que Castiel necesita tiempo para adaptarse, a juzgar por el pequeño quejido y la forma en que la parte posterior de la cabeza de Castiel se presiona contra la mesa, arqueándose contra la madera.

Los dedos de Castiel se aferran a los bordes de la mesa y aprieta a Dean en su interior por inercia. Le toma unos segundos relajarse, pero cuando finalmente se remueve, meciendo sus caderas debajo de Dean, éste lo toma como un indicio para comenzar a moverse. Se retira pausadamente, con sus ojos fijos en donde su polla abre a Castiel asombrosamente, dejando escapar un lento suspiro ante los ruidos necesitados que hace el chico debajo suyo.

—De verdad, vas a matarme.

Castiel ríe sin aliento entre un gemido y se acomoda mejor contra la mesa, para un mejor agarre.

—Te veré en el infierno, entonces.

Hay un estruendo en el pecho de Dean que se asemeja a una risa y luego se está moviendo de nuevo, todavía a un ritmo lánguido, con los pulgares clavándose en la curva de la cintura de Castiel para mantenerlo inmóvil con cada balanceo de sus caderas hacia el contrario.

Un ambiente íntimo los cubre, gemidos silenciosos y jadeos susurrados que impregnan el aire de la biblioteca vacía y oscura. Las luces en el techo son más bien tenues, acentúa el hecho de que la biblioteca realmente está cerrada, que los visitantes diarios han regresado a sus dormitorios para descansar o estudiar, como cualquier otra noche, como si Dean no estuviera follando a Castiel en el segundo piso cerca del balcón donde, a la luz del día, cualquiera pudiera verlos si alzaran la mirada.

Dean no parece ser el único emocionado por el pensamiento, cuando al mismo tiempo siente a Castiel derretirse como un dulce entre sus dedos.

—Puedes moverte más, Dean —murmura Castiel entre ellos, y extiende un brazo para hundir sus dedos en los mechones de Dean—. No me romperás.

Animándose a sí mismo, Dean se lo da. Cada movimiento rápido de sus caderas sacude el cuerpo de Castiel sobre la mesa, y Dean tiene que sujetarlo en su lugar, follándolo más rápido, _más_ fuerte, más _duro_ . Le toma toda su concentración no venirse en ese momento, especialmente con lo caliente y apretado que es el interior de Castiel, cómo se sacude en sus manos cada vez que los muslos de Dean golpean contra su piel. Y esa _puta_ gargantilla. Se ve aún más oscura contra la piel de Castiel en la penumbra, viendo las gotas de sudor atrapadas debajo de la clavícula del bibliotecario.

Castiel casi grita en el momento en que la polla de Dean golpea ese punto dentro de él y su mano se enrosca más fuerte en el cabello de Dean, arquea su cuerpo y su respiración se acelera. La mesa se balancea levemente junto a ellos y el otro brazo de Castiel se aferra a uno de los hombros de Dean, atrayéndolo más cerca. El ritmo se pierde por un segundo mientras reajustan su posición, Castiel con sus brazos rodeando los hombros de Dean y sus piernas envolviéndose con fuerza alrededor de su cintura.

—Más _fuerte_ , Dean —Castiel lo incita con un mordisco cariñoso en la oreja y un beso contundente en el cuello, mientras Dean oculta su rostro en el hueco entre su cuello y su hombro.

— _Mierda,_ Cas… —Dean jadea contra su clavícula, preparándose para darle al otro lo que quiere. El sonido de sus cuerpos juntándose es demasiado _audible_ cuando Dean se retira por completo solo para embestir a Castiel tan fuerte como puede, manteniendo sus caderas en ángulo para golpear ese lugar que tenía a Castiel temblando de placer.

Las uñas de Castiel trazan largas líneas rojas en la espalda de Dean, pero eso solo significa que tendrá sus marcas durante días, tendrá la marca de Castiel en él hasta que las líneas se desvanezcan por sí mismas, muy parecido a los moretones que ya rodean los muslos y el pecho de Castiel.

—V-Voy a venir, Dean —Castiel jadea contra su oreja, con la voz cercana a un sollozo—. E-Estoy tan cerca, sí, _sí._ Dean, _Dean_ …

Dean no se detiene, no hasta que siente el espasmo en todo el cuerpo de Castiel, haciéndole pasar por un orgasmo que deja al bibliotecario temblando, y cubre su abdomen de blanco. Como era de esperar, a Dean no le lleva mucho tiempo alcanzarlo. Él besa a Castiel, soltando un gemido roto entre sus bocas y lo embiste una vez más, derramándose en el condón con un gruñido bajo.

—Cas… —suelta finalmente, presionando su frente contra la del otro, aún muy profundamente dentro de él—. _Joder._

Los ojos de Castiel se cierran en los últimos segundos de su orgasmo y gime tembloroso cuando sus frentes se presionan. Simplemente permanecen allí, con sus extremidades enredadas entre sí en su post-orgasmo, con sus labios presionando besos suaves en la piel caliente del otro.

— _Mierda_ —Castiel respira contra los labios de Dean, los que él besa rápidamente una vez más—. Esto es definitivamente mejor que una cama —y Dean no puede dejar de reír, su boca se divide en una sonrisa completa. Castiel también se ríe y baja las piernas—. _Sabes_ que es cierto _._

—Sí, avísame si sientes lo mismo por la mañana —finalmente, Dean se retira, dejando que Castiel se extienda sobre la mesa por unos momentos más mientras él se quita el condón y lo ata, tirándolo a un cesto de basura cercano—. Déjame traerte algo para limpiarte, espera.

Dean termina aventurándose hasta el baño para encontrar unas toallas de papel, pero no antes de ponerse sus bóxers y pantalones. Simplemente se habría sentido demasiado expuesto y asustado al caminar de un lado a otro en la biblioteca en busca de algo para limpiar el semen y lubricante de la piel de Castiel.

Con las toallas de papel en mano, regresa a la _escena del crimen_ , donde Castiel aún se las arregla para parecer angelical y descarado al mismo tiempo. Dean extiende las toallas al joven bibliotecario, luego recoge el envoltorio del condón y también lo desecha. Castiel se sienta y acepta las toallas de papel, arrugando la nariz. Murmura algo en voz baja, pero abre las piernas y tentativamente limpia el lubricante entre sus muslos y luego el semen en su pecho.

Su cabello está hecho un lío y trata de arreglarlo mientras Dean recoge sus ropas y se las trae. Permanece sentado en la mesa, no quiere bajarse, se recuesta y levanta las piernas para volver a ponerse los bóxers y luego los pantalones. El suéter se queda a un lado por ahora.

—… Esos bóxers se te ven lindos, Dean.

—No puedo creer que de todos los días escogí el día de hoy para vestir estas estúpidas cosas —se queja Dean.

Castiel sonríe y se pone el suéter, pasándolo sobre su cabeza. Apoya sus brazos sobre la mesa y salta hacia abajo, lo que probablemente sea un error porque se tambalea y sus rodillas casi se doblan cuando sus pies tocan el suelo. Dean se acerca para ayudar, pero Castiel sacude la cabeza y mueve su mochila, enderezándose y poniéndola sobre la mesa, levantando la mano cuando Dean abre la boca para hablar.

—No, no lo digas. Yo te lo pedí, por favor no insistas.

—¿Necesitas que te lleve a tu dormitorio?

—Un paseo sobre tu espalda sería bueno. Si pudieras llevarme.

Resulta que Dean _pudo_ llevar a Castiel hasta su dormitorio y, después de una —mini— sesión de besos, se separaron y prometieron volver a verse mañana en su lugar habitual de reunión en la biblioteca.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Castiel siente el dolor del jugueteo sobre la mesa dura de madera, pero no se queja; después de todo, él fue el que incito a Dean —de cierta forma—, pero la emoción que tiene de ver al contrario es lo que lo impulsa a entrar en la biblioteca por la tarde después de clases.

Castiel está allí a la hora habitual, con sus libros y materiales de literatura en su mochila, y lleva sus cosas a la habitación de atrás antes de su turno. Dean no llega hasta más tarde, por lo que Castiel murmura literatura en voz baja, caminando entre las estanterías con su carrito repleto de libros que deben ser archivados.

Cuando Castiel da la vuelta en una esquina más o menos una hora después, ve a Charlie, Sam y Dean. La primera saltando como un cachorro emocionado, Sam y Dean simplemente charlando mientras suben las escaleras hacia el segundo piso. Dean se ve bien. Está más sonriente de lo normal y hay un rubor saludable en sus mejillas.

Hasta el momento, Sam y Charlie no lo han comentado todavía, pero conociéndolos. deben sospechar un poco por ahora.

No tardan mucho en instalarse y, tan pronto como Dean ve a Castiel con un carro de libros junto a uno de los estantes en el pasillo, no pierde el tiempo en levantarse, encaminándose hacia él.

—¿Necesitas ayuda con esto?

Castiel ubica uno de los libros en el estante antes de recoger otro libro de ciencia ficción para niños, y él solo sonríe.

—Puedo con esto, Dean —suelta juguetonamente, empujando sus gafas sobre su nariz—. Pero gracias.

—¿Estás seguro? Parece que te mueves un poco más _lento_ de lo habitual.

—En gran parte, es tu culpa…

Levanta la vista cuando oye la fuerte voz de Charlie desde el otro lado de la habitación y casi deja caer sus libros, y sus gafas, cuando ve al dúo de Charlie y Sam en la _mesa_. Sus ojos se abren y comienza a tartamudear en un jadeo.

—Oh Dios, _oh Dios_ , no limpié la mesa. Nadie limpió la mesa. Están sentados en la mesa donde tuvimos _sexo_ …

Dean se ríe entre dientes, haciendo callar a Castiel colocando un dedo sobre sus labios.

—Me aseguré de que Sam se sentara en el otro lado.

Los ojos de Castiel todavía están muy abiertos, pero él se queda callado. No sirve de nada hacer un alboroto. Se retira del dedo de Dean pero se queda cerca, suspirando.

—Así que… estaba pensando —empieza Dean, para cambiar de tema—. ¿Por qué no vienes al trabajo conmigo esta noche después de que cierres?

—Me gustaría… ¿Es una cita? —pregunta Castiel, solo por curiosidad, alzando otro libro.

—Sí, como una cita —Dean parece divertido, pero hay algo más en su tono—. Si tu quieres.

Castiel abre el libro es sus manos y lo sostiene en la palma de una mano mientras le indica a Dean que se acerque con un dedo. Están ocultos por el libro ahora, con sus narices rozándose.

—Me encantaría ir a una cita contigo, Dean.

Es Dean quien se acerca, alzando ligeramente la cabeza para poder besar a Castiel correctamente. Lo mantiene dulce, pero probablemente se demora un poco más de lo apropiado, mordiendo suavemente el labio inferior de Castiel antes de alejarse.

Y Castiel casi se sobresalta de nuevo por la voz de Charlie.

— _¡Maldita sea!_

Cuando tanto Dean como Castiel miran por el borde del libro, ven que Charlie y Sam los observan desde la mesa. Y Castiel siente un intenso rubor bañar su rostro cuando Sam habla.

—Págame, Charlie. Perdiste la apuesta, dame mis cien dólares.

Dean lo besa de nuevo, esta vez sosteniendo la mano de Castiel para hacerle bajar el libro, y Castiel se derrite en su toque, antes de separarse.

—Ignóralos, después de todo, ellos son los que están sentados en la mesa de sexo.

Ni siquiera los gritos escandalizados pueden arruinar el momento.


End file.
